The Torn Wings of Hawke
by taboo1
Summary: And so Hawke stood. Two dreams before him. Where will he go?


Yeah, haven't had a new fic in a while I know. The Adventures of Cheat Device Infantry won't be continued, I had 3 new chapters lined up, but then my computer crashed and everything had to be erased, I lost nearly all my morale towards writing for the next few months, up until two weeks ago when I wrote this.  
  
[I]The Torn wings of Hawke[/I]   
  
The quarter-moon shines down on the ever-midnight black headquarters of the Black Hole commanding officers. Never reflecting, it stands as an eternal testament to the enigma. Despite never reflecting light, the light can still shine through. Every passageway, room and corner dimly lit in silver. One room of this dark void is visited on this night.  
  
In bed he lays, the officer closest to the living shadow that is Sturm. The one known as Hawke rests. His tan skin, white spiked hair, and calm facial features all lie dormant tonight, for today is his day of rest. His six straight day week of warfare, intelligence flaunting, and black coffee has come to a close.  
  
Although inert, a vital part of Hawke stirs, his mind. It's ever weaving, concocting, planning and churning continues on, as it always has. Weave, strong mind, weave! Permit us to see the world as Hawke sleeps! Let us see his dreams, in the way he sees fit!  
  
The sun now shines and radiates warmth at the midnight hour. In it's ultraviolet stare, a room is captured. A room where plans are devised, human lives are toyed with and the land of the earth is scorched and bleed upon. This is the Black Hole strategy room. The officers of darkness sit according to their rank from lowest to greatest. Flak, Lash, Adder, Hawke, and Sturm. The topic discussed is as it always has been, the conquering of Wars World. Sturm, the artificial enigma, is first to speak. "You arrogant maggot of a commander! What do you have to say for yourself?" Adder, the cunning blitzkrieg, was next to speak. "Hiss, Lord Sturm! It is not my fault we come defeated, it is the fault of that yellow old man Sensei that this has befallen us!" Lash, the young genius with a mind as big as her hair, had her say in the matter. "Yeah right Adder! You always blame it on the enemy!" Flak, the barbaric representation of fate, rudely took the floor from there. "Yeah! I told you I should have gone in like Sturm said and smashed that old geezer good!" The Black Hole-styled bickering continued in this fashion, with Hawke more distant from the rest than usual.  
  
Hawke sat, inches away from the group, yet so many light-years away from them. It was the very light this distance is described in that so captured Hawke's attention. Out of this light, a figure is seen as a shadow, her figure perfectly sculpted by this absence of light. Her shoulder-length hair, flat stomach, blessed chest and delicate arms all hinted at by the darkness. Hawke's eyes widened as she stepped out of the sunlight and climbed on the table. She, with her brown hair, peach skin, white top and green army pants, was Sami of the Orange Star forces. Sami was soon standing before Hawke, and with two words he got up to her, "Come on."  
  
Hawke makes his way up to the top of the table and to Sami, who soon wraps her arms around the dark-affiliated CO. "Oh Hawke, I've always wanted this." Sami swooned. "Yes my dear, as have I." Hawke replied making a quick glace at Adder. Adder was strangely mimicking Hawke's every move, his arms holding nothing solid. Hawke thus thought, "All that time being self-absorbed must have finally taken its toll on his sanity." A light chuckle escaped Hawke at this time. "Anything the matter my love?" Sami inquired with a smile. "Nothing at all." Hawke said as he rocked Sami to and fro, moving his arm lower down Sami to about her waist. "Hawke, I hope you never let me..." Sami droned, but Hawke was now preoccupied with a new predicament.  
  
All of them, Hawke's allies, mirroring his every action. Interested, he moved his other arm to Sami's waist. Immediately, the others did the same. "Hawke...just ...bit...lower." Sami said, sounding farther away. Hawke simply stood as he realized he controlled his fellow officers. His every desire and passion could be fulfilled with all of Black Hole at his fingertips. All he would have to do is manipulate everyone to his liking. "Hawke...are...listening?" Sami was starting to show concern, yet Hawke seemed immune. At about this time, the others besides Sami and Hawke began to ripple and melt away into a foul black liquid. This liquid condenses into two arrows, shoots for both of Hawke's eyes and hits right on target. "Hawke...are...you alive...there?" Sami began to panic, but Hawke still didn't seem to notice anything wrong, not even the fact that darkness shadowed over his eyes.  
  
In the darkness, most see nothing. Hawke's just slightly different. Here he sees a negative image, an image where light is dark, power is love and white is black. A white infantry comes running. "Commander-in-Chief Hawke! I bring great news!" "Yes private?" "We have captured the last Orange Star commander. What shall we do with her?" The infantry gestured slightly towards the blonde woman held behind him. "Hm, I really don't know." "We could waste her accumulated fortune like we did with the young Blue Moon boy." "No." "We could tear off her individual muscles off like we did to that brute we captured a few weeks ago." "No, I have a better idea, grab that whiz-kid teenager from Orange Star and have them play Russian roulette." "It shall be done my lord." The infantry scuttled off to do other things, leaving Hawke alone with himself. Hawke turned to face the single large window that over looked all the land below. He looked down on it all, all the lives he controlled, all the land he owned, it was all his. He looked up as he reflected on what got him there, the one special forces commander that told him everything about Orange Stars plans for victory over Black Hole, with this he started his conquest. First by conquering Black Hole and ruling it, then Green Earth, Yellow Comet, Blue Moon and now Orange Star. Each conquest easing in difficulty, each victory more simple to attain than the last.  
  
His silence was soon broken as a black liquid rose from behind him. "Is this it Hawke?" the creature asked. Hawke stood in silence, although aware of what was happening. "Answer me. Are you sure of this?" It asked again. "...Yes." "So be it."  
  
"Hawke! Are you listening to me!?" Sami was screaming at him, half in annoyance, half in worry. Hawke was apparently frozen for the last five minutes to Sami. "Sami, could you come with me to the window?" Hawke asked with an unusual amount of joy for him. "Oh good! You finally not standing around like a rock!" They both walked to the window, Hawke looking determined. "Look out at everything Sami, all the glorious things of our world." "Yeah, it's magical when it's at peace like this." "Don't you want to join it?" Sami sighed at this. "Yeah." Hawke grabbed Sami's shoulders. "Then go to it." Upon saying this, he sent Sami through the glass. Sami fell, faster and faster. Drawing closer to the tip of the needle of Earth's beauty with each passing second. Time seemed to slow down for Sami, as her eye and the tip were centimeters apart. Within nanoseconds, the earth had a brand new tint of dark red. Hawke left the strategy room and was soon on the roof. Looking down at the world, he spread his wings and leaped over the edge. With only one wing, he could have saved himself, but he forsook both. The feathers blew off leaving only skin as he plummeted. The skin tore off and drifted away like a paper bag. Blood, nerves and muscle stripped off and pulled away from the bone. The bone turned to dust leaving Hawke wingless and futureless as he collided head first with the planet.  
  
"Hawke wake up!" Adder screeched. It was morning. "Hawke! Coffee's ready! Hawke?" Lash made her way up to Hawke's room after saying this, the others followed. "Hawke get up!" Flak yelled at a very still Hawke. Adder put his hand to Hawke's chest and felt nothing. "He's dead." He stated. "Aww! Oh well!" Lash was saddened for but a moment. "Huh?" Flak was confused, how could someone die sleeping? "Sad, I'll have to make another one then," Sturm said bluntly, "and this time I'll have to delete emotion from him." 


End file.
